priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Safe Crackers
Safe Crackers is a game where the contestant has to find the right combination of a giant safe to win. The game is played for two prizes - one worth between $120 and $980, the other worth more than $2,000. Occasionally a car is offered as the larger prize, or, on one occasion during Season 44's Big Money Week, a cash prize of $10,000. Gameplay *The contestant is shown two prizes, both of which are locked inside a giant safe. The three-digit price of the smaller item represents the combination of the safe. The digits in the price of the smaller prize are shown on each of three dials; each digit appears only once in the price. The contestant must set the dials to the price of the three-digit prize to open the safe and win both prizes. History *Early in the game's history, the game often had a full six possible combinations for the three-digit item's price. Since the mid-1980s, however, the three-digit price has virtually always ended in zero, making the game an either-or proposition of choosing the first two numbers if the contestant is aware of this fact. At the very least, if the combination contains a zero, there are only four possible combinations, since zero cannot be the first digit in a price. *From the game's introduction in 1976 through about the end of March 1992, the game's signature tune was "The Pink Panther Theme", composed by Henry Mancini. Due to the licensing costs, it has since been replaced by two different sets of stock music, in both cases being carried over from syndicated nighttime versions. The first of these stock cues was first used on the 1985-86 nighttime version with Tom Kennedy before carrying over to the daytime show on February 11, 1992. The game's current think cue was originally used on 1994's The New Price Is Right with Doug Davidson before its daytime debut on April 27, 1995. (The Australian and German versions were still using the Pink Panther theme by this time, though.) *In addition to the initial use of the daytime show's current think cue, the 1994 syndicated version also staged the game differently. The safe only contained the main prize while the smaller prize whose price was used for the combination of the safe was placed outside the safe and talked about after the safe was locked. *Starting in Season 34, the door that contains the Safe Crackers game is already open as the winning One Bid contestant comes on stage. Drew Carey also removes the correct price marker from the envelope, regardless if the contestant won or lost the game while Bob Barker only revealed the marker if the contestant lost. Originally, if the game was lost, one of the models dialed the correct digits and opened the safe. *On the $1,000,000 Spectacular which aired April 11, 2008, Safe Crackers was featured as the Million Dollar Game. After the main prize (a car) was won in addition to the 3-digit prize, the contestant could risk the prizes won to play for $1 million. The setup had 5 dials in the price of the car, with the possibility of repeating numbers. The contestant opted not to play for the million and kept the prizes already won. *On October 16, 2015, during Price's Big Money Week, a cash prize of $10,000 was offered as the larger prize and it was won. Trivia *Safe Crackers always offers 2 prizes. The first one was the combination to the safe and the 2nd one is either a car or a prize that's less or more than $10,000. International versions *On the UK Joe Pasquale version, Safecrackers used a real safe and only offered the three-digit prize. *On the Vietnamese version titled Hãy chọn giá đúng, the game was the same except that each of the dials had a different set of digits, making it more difficult. Pictures Safe Crackers 1.jpg|Safe Crackers' original look..... Safe Crackers 2.jpg|and a WIN..... Safe Crackers 3.jpg Safe Crackers 4.jpg Safecar1.jpg|"IT'S A NEW CAR !!!!!" safecrackers1.png safecrackers2.png safecrackers3.png safecrackers4.png safecrackers5.png|GANO GANO GANO EL AUTOMOVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1625489_10203036070443433_1939173034_n.jpg|Here's a Safe Crackers playing for a Car (and luggage) from a 2004 $1,000,000 Spectacular & notice that the safe background is missing YouTube Videos Safe Crackers played for a Car and a WILD contestant A Safe Crackers Primetime Playing A Safe Crackers Win plus $500 bonus Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:The Player is in Command Category:All or Nothing Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:A Choice of 3 Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price